I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for mixing two or more materials which are difficult to mix. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for dispersion utilizing both static and dynamic mixing.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to mix materials and mediums normally considered difficult to intermix, for example, fatty acids and caustic solutions. The immiscible liquids are introduced into a chamber, and a rotor is used to impart energy to the liquids to produce a mixture. However, rotary mixers tend to create vacuum zones and are relatively inefficient in imparting energy to the liquids.
It is also known to use static mixers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,765, wherein a motionless elongated mixing element is disposed within a tubular body to intercept and shear material being mixed. The mixing element has a plurality of triangular elements extending on either side of a common center line. The triangular elements are in an axially staggered relationship. The mixing element is placed in a fluid flow of two immiscible phases. The triangular elements intercept and "bend" two immiscible phases together as they pass through the tubular body. However, this device requires substantial space and is not particularly effective in mixing immiscible materials.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device which effectively mixes immiscible materials which is economical and efficient in its application. It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a dispersion apparatus which efficiently imparts high energy to produce superior mixing results.
It is further an object of the invention to produce a dispersion apparatus which is easily disassembled for cleaning and use in food processing.
It is also an object of the invention to produce a method and apparatus for mixing and utilizing both static and dynamic mixing.